ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa
Though often serving as the voice for her mute husband, Black Bolt, many believe that Queen Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon is the true ruler of the Inhumans. Her imperious bearing and resolute leadership are well-suited to the challenges her people face. But when a more-violent solution to those challenges is required, her psycho-kinetically controlled hair can be formed into tentacles, shields, and blades stronger and sharper than steel. Powers and Abilities *'Inhuman Metabolism': Besides strength, Medusa possesses certain physical skills superior to those of human athletes. Her Inhuman metabolism affords her slightly greater reaction time, endurance, and speed than the human race's most perfect physical specimen, Captain America. **'Enhanced Reflexes' **'Enhanced Endurance' **'Enhanced Speed' **'Enhanced Strength' *'Highly Resilient Hair': Medusa possesses a long, thick head of hair, every strand of which has greater tensile strength, modulus of elasticity, and shear resistance than an iron wire of the same thickness (average hair diameter: .045 inches), as well as the psychokinetic ability to animate her hair for a number of feats. Her hair, approximately 6 feet in length while relaxed, can elongate to almost twice its normal length with only about a 25% loss of overall tensile strength. One strand of hair, 2-feet long, can support 6.4 pounds, a list-sized lock of hair can support about 750 pounds and her whole head of hair can lift about 3,200 pounds (1.6 tons). A portion of her hair must be used to anchor the rest at these greater weights, so that more than her scalp/skull is used as a brace. *'Psychokinetic Hair Manipulation': Medusa can control the movement of her hair as if it were countless thin appendages growing from her head. A psionic field permeates her mutagenically altered hair-cells, causing mutual attraction across the gaps between strands. These relatively small forces operate in conjunction to develop larger forces. Through concentration, she can psionically move her hair in any manner imaginable. She can snap the length of it through the air like a whip (the tip of which moves faster than the speed of sound), or rotate it in a fan-like manner. She can bind persons or objects with it as if it were rope or use it to lift objects which weigh more than she could lift with her arms. (Her scalp, skull, and neck do not support the weight of an object that she lifts: it is held aloft by the psionic force coursing through the hair.) Medusa can also perform delicate manipulations with her hair such as lock picking or threading a needle, and such complex acts of coordination as typing or shuffling a deck of cards. Although she has no nerve endings in her hair, she can "feel" sensations on all parts of her hair by a form of mental feedback from her psionic field. As yet Medusa has not manifested her psychokinetic powers in any way except the animation of her own hair. Whether she has the potential to control other fibrous substances other than her own hair (as can the mutant Gypsy Moth) has not yet been determined. If cut, her hair regrows extremely quickly. Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Inhuman Royal Family Category:Inhumans Category:Fantastic 4